Klaine's Playlist
by klaineruk
Summary: A Klaine fanfic based on titles and storylines from Taylor Swift songs. Very loosly based, so worth a read if your not fussed that much about Taylor. Will focus on Klaine's blossoming love from the very first meeting. ENJOY! 3
1. Chapter 1

Klaine's Playlist 

Hi everyone! This story is inspired by Taylor Swift songs as I'm a huge fan of hers. I won't drag on and write the lyrics in the story writing as quite frankly that just irritates me when others do it, but I will mention in the chapter title which song is clearly referenced in the story.

As is brutally obvious, this is a Klaine fanfic and I unfortunately do not own glee, quite obviously…

I love Kurt and Blaine and I hope that this story will follow their special relationship as a couple from the very first meeting. Expect fluff.

Well, enjoy! And we'll begin with:

* * *

><p><span>Innocent<span>

Kurt was frantically patting down his perfectly styled hair, ensuring that not a single hair was left out of place. After all, this was his first day at Dalton Academy and he just had to set a good impression, seeing as he was Kurt Hummel. Kurt made his way the magnificent staircase in his newly bought blazer heading for his first lesson of the day. The old halls were beautiful, but Kurt failed to notice this in detail as he was presently attempting to understand the map that the lady in reception had given him, but all he could see were a bunch of squiggly lines on a page.

'Hey, new kid, you look a little lost. Need a hand?'

Kurt looked up at a very handsome blonde boy who was just a little taller than he was. 'Umm… Yeah, please, I'm trying to get to the advanced French class?' Kurt asked timidly.

'Advanced French eh? You must be gifted mate, I wouldn't step foot into a French room if someone paid me!' The blonde boy laughed at this statement and it earned a giggle from Kurt as well. Kurt then gave him a slightly questioning look to fill the slightly awkward silence that followed this statement. Clearly this boy wasn't a great lover of languages. Great Kurt thought, the first person I talk to and we have practically nothing in common.

'Oh, it's Jeff by the way. What's your name and where you transferred from?'

'Oh yeah, Kurt, Kurt Hummel. I just transferred from McKinley High. I had some, err… difficulties there…' Kurt wasn't about to talk to this stranger about - Karoffski. That was his hidden past, and something that didn't need to be repeated. As far as he was concerned all of that was left behind him when he transferred. All Kurt wanted was a fresh start, far away from all the drama he left back in Lima. OK, so that wasn't completely true, he did miss some of his friends, especially 'Cedes and Tina. Rachel Berry he was quite happy to be rid of. Maybe this school has a glee club which would give him some time in the spotlight…?

'So, advanced French? Shall we go young sir?' Jeff announced pulling Kurt from his reverie and offering Kurt his arm. Kurt laughed at the casual use of language Jeff chose and quickly followed him down the corridor to his first lesson.

* * *

><p>Ungh, French again. Blaine was so utterly bored with this lesson. It was such a simple class for him, as he had been speaking French fluently for as long as he could remember, thanks to his family relations. Blaine slammed his desk down on the desk, and missed the arrival of the new kid who quickly sat at the very back of the classroom directly behind Blaine. Blaine heard Jeff mutter something and looked up in time to give him a swift goodbye wave. French dragged and dragged. There was no speaking practice today, which was fine with Blaine. He was perfectly contented with just sitting and going through new song selections in his head whilst ignoring the droning substitute teacher. In Blaine's opinion, subs were even worse than normal teachers. They always went through the simplest of things with the class. Blaine didn't feel pushed at all. In fact, Blaine didn't feel pushed in anything in his life at the moment. The Warbler's were falling over each other constantly trying to give him solo's, so there was no pressure of auditioning anymore, he only saw his family on the holidays, so there was little drama to be found there and with no love life, he had nothing to look forward to each day either. Blaine's life was very bland at the moment, and he wished that something would happen to give his life just the slightest bit of interest.<p>

Little did he know that the strange new boy behind him was going to shortly change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm sooo happy that you're back! I forgot to apologise at the last chapter for my blatant use of English slang etc… so if I say rubbish instead of trash and trousers rather than pants, please excuse me… that what you get from the British :)

Well, I hope you'll enjoy the first meeting of Klaine this chapter! Oops. Did I say that out loud?...

Superstar

When the bell finally rang Kurt gathered up his things gladly and left the classroom. He hadn't really noticed the boy in front of him, but he did recognise an awesome head of hair when he saw one. All he was concerned about at the time was keeping up with the curriculum, but by the end of the lesson he needn't of bothered. It was easier learning here than at McKinley, a very interesting point considering that this was a private boarding school that he was attending.

Now Kurt was fully focusing on his studies this year, however he simply could not survive the school year without joining the glee club here; that was if they actually had one. He was sure that he'd heard Rachel harping about 'The Sparrow's' or something, but with the words coming out of Rachel's mouth, he was sure he was excused from not listening to her, although he wished he had now. As he had spent all morning organising his room, he figured that if there was a glee club at this school they would surely be rehearsing afterschool somewhere in this mansion…

Kurt wandered aimlessly for a while, listening intently for a voice or even a guitar chord to ring out, but heard nothing. If only his new acquaintance Jeff had been around to help direct him to the seemingly non- existent glee club this would have been so much easier.

Kurt was about to turn around and give up, when he heard the most beautiful sound reach his ears. Granted, it was ridiculously quiet, but Kurt could hear talent a mile away. It was a boy's voice (obviously) but it could have easily belonged to an angel. The gentle strum of a guitar was hovering in the air around him which had emanated from somewhere down the corridor. Kurt walked towards the angelic sound, following the voice. It was nearing Christmas, and Kurt felt as though he was walking towards his own angel.

Kurt turned the final corner to witness two strikingly large and beautifully decorated oak doors, left slightly ajar from the previous entrant. Kurt peered through the gap and saw the source of the wonderful music. He was nearly blown off his feet. If there was ever a time for Kurt to believe in true love then this was it.

The boy facing him was stunning. His hair was pulled back and styled meticulously into shape by gel, however there was clearly a stray curl that was dying to break free from its mould. Kurt would have loved to have seen this boy's hair without the gel. Kurt came to the conclusion that it was probably very stroke-able hair. His well defined muscles were clearly showing through his shirt, as he had clearly discarded his blazer before beginning his performance. But even with all this, nothing could distract from the wonderful sound coming from his mouth. He was better than Finn, maybe even Rachel in his opinion!

Kurt continued to gaze in awe at this handsome stranger throughout the song. He was clearly a superstar beyond his reach, and clearly the most popular member of the group as all the boys in the front row were looking up at him wide eyed. With everyone apart from the singer facing away from him, Kurt felt very safe hidden behind the door. That is until the mysterious singer looked straight at him with burning eyes. Kurt quickly shot back behind the door, catching his breath. As the last note rang out of the singer's guitar, Kurt decided it was probably best to leave. He hurried down the corridor away from the room. He would ask Jeff tomorrow about joining the glee club, but for now, he was going to his room to contemplate what he had just witnessed and his strange reaction towards the mysterious singer, who he had no knowledge of but already felt connected in some cheesy romantic movie way…

As he turned the corner, he neglected to notice the mysterious boy opening the door to find out just who belonged to the sliver of flawless porcelain skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Enchanted

Damn it! Blaine had just missed the mysterious boy turning the corner. All he had witness was a sliver of flawless porcelain skin and one beautiful crystal clear sky blue eye. Blaine knew that whoever they were, they must be knew because he was sure he would have noticed such perfection if it had been at Dalton all this time.

'Hey Wes? Is there a new kid at this school? Started in the last few days I mean?'

Wes looked slightly perplexed but still answered 'umm… yeah, I think Jeff mentioned meeting someone in the corridor last period, but I don't know, I was too busy polishing the gavel'. Wes was currently holding the famous Warbler gavel in his fist, silently challenging anybody to try and touch it or take it off him.

Blaine graciously accepted the praises from the other members, and then hurried off to his room to contemplate the idea of the new boy. If he thought logically he was sure that he could work out which room he must be bunking in, but surely that would be too odd? Wouldn't it? Introducing himself to a complete stranger? He didn't know why, but there was definitely something strange about this new kid, like some sort of unknown familiarity. Plus, Blaine was terrible for wanting to know all the going's on at the school. It was one of his worst sins. This meant that he simply had to find out just who belonged to the rest of the face which he could barely see in the first place… oh Blaine, you're being stupid, he thought to himself. How can you assume you like this guy or are even interested in him when you've never actually met him? Even so, Blaine found himself thinking through recent departures to dictate which room would be empty. He could surely introduce himself as one of the welcoming committee? Or even call the new kid out on spying on him. That was a surely intriguing conversation topic... or conversation killer.

Blaine was wandering the corridors listening for what? He didn't know, but he was sure that he would find something. He knew that 189 and 205 were currently unoccupied due to Darren and Chris leaving for Florida, so maybe that was it?

He reached the end of the corridor to hear a gentle humming from the seemingly deserted 205 room. Blaine braced himself and knocked gently on the door.

The singing stopped almost instantly, but nobody came to the door. Blaine knocked once more, hoping that whoever was inside would make themselves known to him. Blaine wasn't still wasn't very good at controlling his curiosity. He knew that if the owner of this room didn't open up, he would be forced to suffer a bad night's sleep. That was just Blaine. He was over dramatic about everything.

Cautiously, Blaine heard a lock slowly click open. This was it, he thought to himself. At least now his mind would be put at rest. What Blaine didn't anticipate however, was his own reaction to person who had just materialised from behind the door.

He was beautiful in Blaine's eyes. His flawless pale skin was slightly covered by only the finest of designer scarf's which was wrapped around his fragile neck, over the Dalton blazer. His hair was perfectly styled and clearly well looked after. But aside from his perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect lips… (Blaine's thoughts wandered for a moment)… possibly this boy's most arresting feature were his eyes. They were deep and shocking; they were of a vibrant sky blue colour, interlaced with green and grey tones. Blaine was so busy admiring this boy, he seemed to forget himself for a brief moment and more importantly why he was here.

The boy in the doorway just stood in what appeared to be slight shock at the person interrupting his music. Blaine immediately gathered himself, and bashfully introduced himself to the other boy.

'Hi, I- I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. You must be new?' Oh well obviously he's new Blaine! Blaine chastised himself. Why was it that all of a sudden he was having difficulties stringing a sentence together?

'Hello Blaine. I'm Kurt Hummel, and yes, I just moved from Lima.'

There was an eerie silence when neither of the boys spoke, worried about the others reaction or, simply not having the knowledge of one another yet to start a vaguely interesting conversation. The last thing Blaine wanted was to come across as boring and dull on the first meeting of this boy. Thinking SOLELY of the Warbler's, it was clear to Blaine that this Kurt would make an excellent addition to the glee club, and he most certainly did not want to mess that up now.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step outside my boundaries being new here, but I heard you singing from down the corridor, and I knew I had to find out where the music was coming from.' Kurt said, hugging himself close and leaning gracefully on the doorway.

'No, no. You didn't step outside your boundaries at all! Actually, I suppose this is quite ironic. I only came down here because I could hear some singing too' Blaine lied. He knew that wasn't the only reason, but it contributed ever so slightly, so Blaine didn't feel guilty about lying to the boy. He was actually situated on the other side of the building, in the newer rooms. Blaine looked around the old room at this thought. There was no way that someone as perfect as Kurt should have to live in this type of squalor. Maybe he could move in with him… it was a double after all…

'Oh.' Kurt muttered, once more bringing Blaine out of his day dreams. Blaine internally cursed himself again for letting himself become distracted by this boy. 'Well, I was just, practicing. I would like to audition for the glee club here, if that would be alright?' Kurt asked cautiously. 'I understand if it's not possible, I mean, it is the middle of the semester and regional's is coming up…' Kurt trailed off, clearly showing his more sensitive side to Blaine.

'No! Of course not! I'll fix you up an audition for as soon as tomorrow if you're interested?' Blaine asked quite exuberantly. He was a little over the top he knew, but he seemed to have trouble controlling himself around Kurt, but he had no reason why.

Kurt's face immediately lightened, and before Blaine knew it, he was being gently squeezed around the middle by the slightly taller boy.

'Thank you!' Kurt squealed, and then released a shocked looking Blaine. 'Oh sorry if that was too forward, I mean, we only just met. I must be used to hugging 'Cedes and Tina like that or something…' Kurt trailed off.

Blaine didn't know who these people were that Kurt was talking about, but that was now another mystery, that Blaine was most definitely going to find out about.

'No, it's fine. Hey, would you like to grab a coffee with me before your audition tomorrow. You can talk me through your song choice and your school at Lima. I mean, I don't know about you, but I always get a little nervous before performing and…'Blaine trailed off again nervously. He hoped Kurt would see him as a friend, even this early on in their… uhh… relationship? No. Blaine didn't have feelings for the boy; this was purely a case of friends going out for a coffee.

'Yeah, that sounds like fun! I'll meet you at the entrance after school?'

Blaine nodded, said his goodbyes, and walked back to his room, rather wonderstruck…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and from me, yes, this is Blaine and Kurt's first relationship blooming for each of them. Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
